Electronic circuitry consistently becomes increasingly sophisticated. New electrical circuit boards are more complex and more compact than prior designs. For example, many modern circuit assemblies include more functionality per unit of volume than older designs. New technologies, such as smaller components, or new manufacturing methods, are often used to produce smaller or more complex designs.
One group of devices which benefit from increased functionality per unit volume is implantable cardiac defibrillators (“ICDs”). ICDs are used to promote cardiac wellness in humans. Patients with irregular heart rhythms have had defibrillators implanted in their bodies, typically near their hearts. These devices detect cardiac wellness and apply corrective electrical therapy, including one or more bursts of electric current. ICDs are able to deliver more sophisticated therapies by using sophisticated electrical circuitry. Additionally, ICDs provide less patient discomfort when they are smaller. Because of this, devices using compact circuitry have been designed.
However, designs which include more electrical circuitry per unit volume often utilize new technologies, such as flexible circuitry, which can be more fragile when used in existing manufacturing processes. Additionally, designs which are more densely populated with components exhibit increased vulnerability to damage. Further, processes which move circuitry from one step to another often require the use of multiple fixtures. Repeatedly using fixtures to hold a circuit assembly increases the potential for mishandling.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to transport circuitry which reduces the potential for handling damage without reducing the ability to work with the circuitry.